L'odyssée du guerrier valkyrien
by Urimenil
Summary: "Incroyable. Un meurtre en pleine auberge, à Hugel ! Et pourtant, c'était devenu monnaie courante depuis 8 mois, depuis que Rune-Midgard sombrait peu à peu dans la violence et le crime. Dans l'ombre, le soulèvement se prépare..." Un instant. Une vie. Des milliers d'années. L'histoire d'un assassin cross qui, à travers le temps va devoir combattre ses propres démons: Ses souvenirs.


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je me lance donc dans l'écriture d'une fiction ayant pour base l'univers du MMORPG "Ragnarök Online", auquel j'ai rajouté beaucoup d'éléments de ma propre conception.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre, que je qualifie d'introduction - ou de test, d'où sa faible longueur - plaira et donnera l'envie d'une suite (que j'écrirai tout de même !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un homme perturbant_

Une pluie battante. C'est bien la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre quand il ouvrit la porte. Les premiers mots de l'homme qui venait de pousser la porte de l'auberge d'Hugel furent pour la tenancière.

« **Bonsoir. Une chambre, s'il vous plait, même la plus simple suffira**. »

Un éclair jaillit du ciel et illumina l'individu, la lumière faisant ressortir le bleu intense de ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, la nuit reprit ses droits et recouvra à nouveau l'homme de son noir habituel.

Vêtu de la tête au pied d'une longue cape dissimulant au trois-quarts son visage, il ne retira que sa capuche et se dirigea vers la salle commune, qui faisait également office de salle à manger. En passant près de la tenancière, il jeta une bourse pleine de zenys, suffisamment remplie pour payer plus d'un mois de réservation.

La tenancière, répondant au nom d'Esthia, fût surprise par la somme d'argent versée, mais d'autant plus par la singularité du visage de l'homme : Il ne semblait pas dépasser les 20 ans, et pourtant son regard soutenait un vécu pesant. Elle remarqua surtout le début d'une franche cicatrice qui partait de son cou, pour se diriger vers sa poitrine.

« **Brrrr, perturbant…** » marmonna Esthia.

**- Voici pour vous, chambre numéro 4, au deuxième étage tout au fond, **ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la clé de sa chambre,

**- Très bien.** »

Il prit ainsi la clé, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle. Il ne commanda rien, et se mis simplement à observer le comportement des personnes qui l'entourait, comme si il en cherchait une en particulier.

« - **Hmm, il ne semble pas être là. Restons encore un peu pour voir** se dit-il.

** - Qui n'est pas là ?** »

Le jeune homme fût surpris de cette question. Il n'avait pas remarqué que dans le coin sombre de cette salle peu éclairée était assise une jeune femme, un verre remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre à la main. Il s'en voulu d'ailleurs d'un tel manque de discernement.

« **Cela n'a plus d'importance.** » répondit-il brièvement, d'un air extrêmement concentré, comme si celui qu'il cherchait allait finalement se montrer. Il rentra ses deux bras sous sa longue cape noire, puis disparu soudainement.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un homme entra dans la salle, visiblement éméché, en provenance de la réserve. Plutôt bien bâti, il passait à peine l'encadrement de la porte.

Tout à coup, un bruit sec et fracassant se fit entendre : l'homme éméché apparu quelques secondes plus tôt venait de se faire tuer, avec un simple mouvement du bras gauche de notre mystérieux inconnu, sous les yeux de l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle. Une longe lame tranchante était rattachée à son bras, maintenant ensanglanté par sa victime.

« **Excusez-moi pour le désordre, je m'occuperai du rangement, reprenez vos activités s'il vous plaît** » déclara-t-il avant de traîner le corps hors de la vue de tous.

Incroyable. Un meurtre en pleine auberge, à Hugel ! Et pourtant, c'était devenu monnaie courante depuis 8 mois, depuis que le monde de Rune-Midgard devait faire face à une recrudescence de la violence, et une montée en puissance du crime. Le Roi de Rune-Midgard n'arrivant plus à endiguer ce phénomène depuis la disparition de son fils, synonyme de la fin de la suprématie royale, laissait à l'abandon son poste. Ainsi, dans l'ombre, se développait une organisation qui n'avait qu'un seul but : Prendre les pleins pouvoirs du royaume. L'homme que notre désormais « assassin » venait de tuer n'était autre que le coordinateur des actions criminelles de cette organisation…

* * *

Un chapitre court il est vrai, mais j'ose espérer qu'il soit assez prenant pour donner envie ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions en review, je compte écrire toute l'histoire et le moindre conseil m'intéresse !  
Merci à vous, et à très vite pour la suite (qui promis, sera bien plus longue :) )

**_Urimenil_**


End file.
